


Dragon-nip

by JenKing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKing/pseuds/JenKing
Summary: In which the dragoons of Ishgard are faced with the difficulties of dealing with two drugged Au Ras.  May the hijinks ensue.





	Dragon-nip

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick short I had jotted down and decided to share. Hope you enjoy! Also, I know there isn't a lot of confirmed info on the Au Ra, so I took a few liberties. So don't freak or take this seriously. Just relax and enjoy~

Jenivere Underwood, the warrior of light had made a friend.  While she often made various friends and acquaintances as she traveled, she had yet to befriend another Au Ra.  While the number of Au Ra in Eorzea was steadily increasing, they were still a minority in comparison.  She had meet Sechen while visiting the Dragoon barracks and the two quickly hit it off. They joked and traded stories in the old trade languages of their tribes.  They had been trading childhood stories when Sechen's patrol partner ran inside the barracks screaming about a way to tip the scales of the dragon war.   In his haste, the Dragoon tripped and the large barrel in his arms went flying.  She only had a moment to glance at Sechen in horror before they were both engulfed in a could of yellow.

 

Ser Aymeric de Borel prided himself on being a calm and collected individual. It was a rather stormy afternoon that he found himself within the Dragoon barracks. He watched, rather detached from what was happening before him, as the dragoons were struggling to pull the two brawling people off of each other. A loud yelp pulled his attention back to the brawl occurring on the stone floor.

"By the Fury, she just bit him!"

"Hahaha! I can't wait till this stuff wears off and we can tell Sechen how a woman smaller than him put him on his ass!"

"Gah! This is not amusing in the slightest! We have to stop him before he crushes her! Aymeric, help me!"  
Aymeric turned to face Haurchefant, whose wild blue hair had reached a new level of unruly.

"I believe that it is Sechen we have to worry about getting hurt. Haurchefant you-"

Aymeric was interrupted by a loud snarl from one of the combatants. Sechen, an Xaela Au Ra, stood up to his full height and snarled down at his opponent. She snarled right back at him and jumped to her feet. The massive difference in height made the crowd around the fighters hoot in mirth. It would be a serious blow to his pride when Sechen learned that a tiny Raen Au Ra managed to overcome him in combat. The sting to his pride might lessen once he learned that she was no ordinary Au Ra. It was noteworthy that he had even managed to last this long in a brawl against the famed warrior of light.

Before the two Au Ra could get back to wrestling and snarling at each other, Tataru Taru ran out from the crown and in between the two, much to the horror of all the men present.

"Tataru! What are you doing?!" The angry sting in Alphinaud's voice made the Lalafell flinch but she held her ground.

"Jenivere. I know you can hear me. Please stop fighting."  
Tataru tried not to flinch as the woman suddenly dropped into a crouch in front of her. Up close, Tataru could see Jenivere's blown pupils and how the golden limbal rings stretched to the edges of her eyes. The warrior suddenly picked up her friend, nuzzled against her head while releasing a purring sound, before pushing her back into the safety of the crowd. The moment Tataru returned to her position at Alphinaud's side. The warrior of light launched herself at Sechen and socked him in the jaw.

 

They had been fighting for hours and were now completely worn out. Ser Aymeric ordered everyone back to their posts after the second hour. Hoping that the lack of audience would make the two stop. Not only did that not deter the two Au Ra, they actually began to fight harder than before.  
Haurchefant tried several times to stop the pair but only got a bruised jaw for his trouble. By the fourth hour, it was decided that it would be best to let the Au Ra get whatever was in their system out and settle down on their own.

Now, six hours later, both Sechen and Jenivere were curled up on the floor completely exhausted.

"I can't believe this one little herb set them both off.", Alphinaud hummed thoughtfully as he twirled a leafy yellow plant between his fingers.

"Maybe it's a stimulant for Au Ra..... Kinda like catnip?" Haurchefant supplied from where he was resting. The block of ice wedged under his jaw made his voice sound rather muffled. The warrior of light had a mean left hook.

"Well, we won't really know until those two come out of-"  
Aymeric sputtered off as an odd weight settled into his lap. The warrior of light, whom he didn't even remember seeing moving from her position on the floor, had settled her head onto his lap. With a cheek smashed into his thigh, she closed her eyes and began to purr.

By the Fury.

He was never going to be able to live this one down.

Everyone in the room had their eyes trained on him and the drugged up woman. He desperately tried to stand up but her arms quickly latched around his legs, along with her tail. A loud yelp drew the attention from him and onto one of the younger dragoons.

Sechen had sneaked off when everyone was focused on him and had managed to capture poor Kert. The much larger Au Ra had engulfed the short Hyur in an embrace and was also purring.  
He and Kert shared a mutual embarrassed look from across the room. This story could not leave the barracks. Fury save him if anyone else found out.

Ser Aymeric de Borel leaned back in his chair and resigned himself to being at the mercy of a drugged Au Ra. Despite being so small, she was terrifyingly strong.

 

(The drug finally did wear off and the whole story was recounted to the Au Ra and not an embarrassing detail was missed. Ser Aymeric and Kert were not the only victims of the drugged Au Ra's affections. Between the two of them, they managed to latch onto every dragoon in the barracks and forced them to snuggle, willing or not. When the herb was brought the two for inspection, a look of understanding passed over their faces. It was quickly explained that the plant was a kind of stimulant for Au Ra. In small doses, it was used a medicinal herb to cancel out pain and was often smoked just for fun. The plant was only used once it had been processed and mixed with other herbs that dulled the effect. Exposure to the plant in its pure and in high doses could kill an Au Ra. As the warrior of light explained, "It is like your brain melting and dripping out of your ears."

When asked about the brawl, the two laughed it off.  They explained that they were only wrestling for fun.  It evidently wasn't uncommon for siblings and friends to roughhouse with each other.  Sechen explained that they were both playing around rather than fighting seriously.  This statement sent a shiver of apprehension down all the spines of the non-Au Ra present.  If that was playing around, they did NOT want to see what serious fighting looked like.

  
It was unanimously decided that the newly dubbed 'Dragon-nip' would be disposed of and should not be used in the war against the dragons. Unless the Holy See wanted risk every Au Ra in the vicinity of the drug's reach to lose their minds.)


End file.
